On Thin Ice
by Alandra-Noir
Summary: Pepperony fluff. Just a little tidbit set in New York City.


Okay! Here we have another little tidbit. More Pepperony fluff. Not much really to be said. About it. Man, I want the holidays to be here. Also, I'm REALLY bad at coming up with titles. Bear with me.

I don't own Iron Man, nor do I own any of the characters from it. Wish I did. I'd be rich.

**On Thin Ice**

There's something about New York City in December that can't be matched or really explained. The air still goes too-cold into your lungs, no matter how many scarves you wrap around your throat. People still shuffle over the sidewalk, shoulders pulled up around their ears, gloved hands stuffed in pockets, and grumpy features almost masked by the tugged up collars of wool coats.

Something that makes people do unexpected things. For example, Tony Stark found himself trudging through dark slush that might have once been a beautiful white dusting of snow, had the streets of New York not lived up to their normal reputation. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, one curled around a small rectangular box. It was brightly wrapped, and looked expensive. It was the norm for Tony, though. After a rather arduous board meeting, he'd excused himself from the building and wandered the streets, ignoring any surprised glances or whispers behind his back. That all came with being as famous as he was, and wasn't anything new.

Instead, he let himself fall into his thoughts, letting his legs take him to wherever they wanted to go. It had been a while since his unexpected press conference announcement, and while he wanted to be zipping through the sky at mach 2, Pepper had forbidden it. She told him that he needed a break from those 'test flights' he'd been having on an all-too regular basis. Even giving her his best smile, and when that didn't work, his best pouting, pleading puppy eyes, she didn't give in. "It's Christmas Eve, and we're in New York City, Mr. Stark. I'm sure there's something more interesting to do."

He was supposed to be at a party. Some big benefit for something or other. Probably to help a group of dying children or something like that. He'd donated a ton of money towards it already (at least according to Miss Potts), and didn't feel up to entertaining a bunch of stuffy-suited high society people. Not when all they'd do is try to wring more information about Iron Man out of him. It just set the wrong mood for the holidays.

Not that he was really in a holiday mood anyway. The man sighed, watching with dark eyes the white cloud of breath rise into the air and disappear. It was cold, and snow had started to fall from the sky in that audibly silent way that even the constant noise of New York couldn't cover.

It was a bit of a surprise to the man to realize that he'd made his way to Rockefeller Center, and standing as it did every year, was the gigantic and gorgeously decorated tree. There were a few people ice-skating below where Tony was standing, but it seemed that most had found the weather too biting cold to stay outside longer than was needed. And the promise the sky gave of more snow was already driving people back to their homes.

A small smile graced his features beneath his scarf, and there was a light that seemed to flicker to life in his eyes. Quite decisively, he made his way to where one would rent skates and dropped a bill with Franklin's face on it in front of the sullen looking girl behind the counter. "I'd like a set of skates for me, and a pair set aside for my friend, who will be showing up soon. She might be here after you close. That's not a problem is it?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked down at the money on the counter. "Got another couple of those?"

Tony smiled and fished out a few more bills from his pocket, "Merry Christmas."

The girl actually gave a smile, "You too man." She then produced the requested footwear and Tony sauntered off, soon finding himself gliding across the ice. As he did so, he pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open, and hit speed-dial number one. Pepper picked up after the first ring. "Pepper!"

"…Yes, Mr. Stark? Where are you?" Pepper's voice was rather accusatory. "It's starting to get late, and with how you disappeared after that meeting…"

"I went for a walk." Tony replied lightly, leaning a bit to go with the turn of the rink.

"Well, what is it you want then? You get too tired? There are cabs all over the city, Tony, just flash some money, one'll stop for you…" Pepper sounded somewhat stressed. It made her boss frown, his brows drawing together.

"How about this… You come find me. I'm not quite sure where I am," they both knew that was a lie, "But there's a rather lovely Christmas tree here, and I think you should see it. It's really quite beautiful. I think I might want one for the garage. I want your opinion."

There was a sigh and a 'click' as Pepper hung up. And a mischievous little grin crawled across Tony Stark's face.

**********

"Tony Stark, what do you think you're doing?!" Pepper called out to him from the edge of the ice-skating rink, her freckled cheeks and the tip of her dainty little nose red from the cold. She had her arms folded tightly in front of her chest and her jaw clenched to keep her teeth from chattering too hard in her head. "I had Hap bring the car around, so let's go-"

"Miss Potts, I'm ice-skating at Rockefeller Center, and I think you need to join me. Send Happy back to the hotel. We'll make it back there eventually." Tony cut her off and raised an eyebrow at his assistant, coming up to the edge and skidding to a somewhat shaky stop. It had been _years_ since he'd done any ice-skating. He pointed towards the small enclosure where her skates were waiting. "I even rented skates. The prices here are outrageous, and I don't think they do returns. Come on Pep, it's Christmas Eve. Humor your 'ol boss, won't you?"

Pepper pursed her lips and gave Tony a good, long look. He refused to break eye contact, stubborn as he was, and finally, the redhead let out a puff of white air and pointed at her boss, seemed ready to say something, and instead made her way to where her skates were waiting. On the way, she informed Happy that he could go back to the hotel.

Tony leaned casually on the railing until she'd donned the blades and the woman walked with a bit of a stubborn gait (albeit it a steady one – with all that practice walking in those heels, ice skates were a breeze) to the ice's edge, still glaring a bit at her boss. "Tony, this isn't exactly what one would consider necessary for work—"

"I know. Come on." Before she could protest it, Tony had snatched her hands and tugged her onto the ice, laughing as the woman gave a surprised yelp and cling to the lapels of his jacket in order to keep herself upright. Tony quickly stabilized her and when he was sure she was able to stand, let go. He inched backwards a bit and crossed his arms, seemingly assessing the woman standing before him. "Hmm, Miss Potts, I'm quickly coming to the conclusion that you've never been ice-skating before."

Pepper gave a huff, "You might think that, _sir,"_ she said icily, "But it's hard for anyone to stand up when they're being pulled around like some sort of…" She trailed off, her cheeks growing brighter. Tony gave her a knowing look. "Okay, fine. I've never done this before." She looked very much like she regretted admitting that.

And Tony knew it. Tugging his scarf from around his neck, he draped it around Pepper's shoulders and smiled, offering his hands this time, "Then I'll just have to help you."

The woman looked around for a moment, seemed satisfied that no one was really watching, and flicked the scarf so that it was wrapped lightly around her neck and placed her hands in Tony's. "Alright, Mr. Stark. But if I fall…"

"I'll double your Christmas bonus." He said offhandedly. "But I won't let you fall. I have a feeling your bonus is probably a big number already. If it's not, make sure that gets changed… you deserve one, after all I put you through."

Pepper almost smiled that time. "I'll get right on that, Mr. Stark." Her face seemed a bit redder. Her tense grip relaxed a bit.

Tony started skating backwards, pulling Pepper with him, and they slowly started to circle the rink. He held himself like he at least had an idea of what he was doing, and the grin on his face kept growing despite himself. Pepper was doing her best, but still found herself stumbling and clinging to Tony to stay upright. She had a sneaking suspicion that he kept planning that.

Once she started to get the hang of it, Tony turned so he was skating beside her instead, lips curled into a quieter version of the grin he'd held earlier. "You know, I wasn't lying. I like that tree." He waved a hand at the lit decoration. "Think we could get it to fit?"

"Maybe if we stuck it right beneath that series of holes you put through your house."

"I got those fixed ages ago."

"No, _I _got them fixed, Tony."

"Right. I had you get them fixed. Gimme some credit, here Pep." He gave her a playful little shove. And she went tumbling right onto her rear. "Oops." That didn't stop him from laughing though. In a good-natured way, of course.

Pepper glared up at her boss from her place on the ice, looking more than a little frazzled, if not irritated. Tony gave an apologetic smile and slowed to a stop, squatting down on the ice next to her to help her regain her feet. "This doesn't count, right? You'd give me a freebee, right?" There was a blatant note of worry in his voice though. "Are you okay?" He offered his hands and poised himself to pull her back up.

"I'm fine." She didn't take them, and instead climbed to her feet on her own, only to have her ankle give way and almost lose her balance again. This time, Tony was there to catch her.

"Doesn't look like you're fine," He said sternly, all humor gone. "I guess I've gone and ruined all my fun again, didn't I?" Tony gave a hollow laugh and scooped Pepper into his arms, carefully skating back to the edge of the rink, helping Pepper to sit down on a nearby bench.

"Tony, you have a knack for that… Stop, I'm FINE. Just a bit of a twisted ankle, that's all. You don't need—"

The look Tony was giving her made her stop mid-sentence. That light in his dark eyes, the worried frown on his face; it was begging her to let him do this. Pepper slowly nodded, green eyes trailing down to her skates, where Tony was very delicately loosening the laces, and pulling them off her feet. "Tch, your ankle's swollen. Pep, I'm so sorry…" And he really did sound like it. "This wasn't supposed to be how it happened…" Tony grumbled to himself and looked all but ready to kick himself.

"Tony…" Pepper started, frowning when he didn't look at her. She hooked her hand under his chin and forced his face upwards. She gave him a stern, but somehow soft gaze. "I'll be FINE. I told you that, and you should know that. I've been through a lot worse, you know, than a twisted ankle."

And then, not realizing what he was doing, he stood up and pulled Pepper into a tight, loving hug. It shocked Tony just as much as it did Pepper when it happened, but somehow it was alright. It gave Tony the courage to say what he'd wanted to say for a long, long time. "I'm sorry, Pepper, for doing everything but working for the betterment of the company. I'm sorry for disappearing into that garage and ignoring the world. I'm sorry for being gone those horrible months, for not getting out sooner… For making you worry. I'm sorry for making you worry every time I fly away, neither of us knowing if I'll survive. And thank you, Pepper Potts, for staying with me through all of it. You've gone above and beyond what anyone, or I, expected." He pulled back and gave her a real smile. "Thank you."

As suddenly as it had come, the moment was gone. Tony was once more that sometimes-frustrating, insufferable irritation that Pepper had been dealing with for a good portion of a decade. The woman seemed winded, and her face was bright red, but then again, so was Tony's. He quickly chalked that up to the cold and took a seat on the bench beside the woman, removing his own skates. "Miss Potts, would you call Hogan? I think I'm done walking, and you won't get very far in those heels of yours…" It was funny how he couldn't quite keep his voice steady.

"Of… Of course, Mr. Stark." Pepper said breathlessly, fumbling with half-numb hands in her coat for her phone.

There was a very awkward silence between the two of them as they waited for Happy's arrival, and the whole time, Tony couldn't bring himself to look over at the woman next to him. His hands fumbled in his pockets, one hand closing over the box he'd completely forgotten he'd bought. He turned it over in his hand thoughtfully, visualizing its shape, the color of the bow, where it was folded in his head. And he thought about what was inside. It seemed rather trivial now. After he'd just opened up like that… Even pretending it didn't happen (Pepper was doing the same), that didn't change the fact that it indeed had.

"Hey, Pep?" Tony asked quietly, eyes trained on the lovely tree just a way's off.

"Tony?" She replied quietly, following his gaze.

"It seems sort of silly, now that I think about it, but here…" He finally pulled the box out of his pocket and half-tossed it into her lap. "Thought I'd take it upon myself to actually try and get you a present this year, instead of you getting one for yourself from me. Can't say I've ever tried it, so don't laugh. I'm new at this." He took a moment to steal a glance at the woman.

She was staring at the box in her lap, hands hovering just above it, as if in shock. Slowly, her fingers fell upon the nice wrapping and pulled it apart as Tony watched, a curious light on his face. When she opened it, there was a simple silver chain necklace and a pair of matching earrings. "Mr. Stark…" She said quietly.

"Thought they'd match that one dress you wore. The one I like. Hopefully my taste in accessories was as good as it was on your birthday."

Pepper looked over at him, closing the box softly before she put it into her own coat pocket. "Not by a long shot. But you tried." She smiled and he could see her face turning red again, before she leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Tony."

He smiled crookedly at her, "Merry Christmas, Pepper."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."


End file.
